We are there for each other
by shilpam59
Summary: What and how does Acp Pradyuman, Abhijeet &, Daya feel about each other, And how does they handle the situation.


Guyss, this OS is related to Acp Pradyuman, Abhijeet, and Daya…

This scene happens at same night, at their own house.

This story will show what relations do they share and why is it…

So enjoy the story…

….

ABHIJEET'S HOUSE….

It was rather a hectic day, He was totally drained out, full day he was on field duty, barely ate something, then he runs behind the criminal, and gets hurt on his shoulder with bullet to catch him…

The reason of him taking such pain was to save group of innocent children….

After case got over, he went to hospital for dressing. While moving out, those children with their parents came to thank him for saving them. Every one hugged him….. HE gave Smile and thanked everyone and bid them bye….

But at same moment, he got pinch of pain, by looking how those children were hugged by their parents, praising them, and thanking him to save their Childs….

He somehow reaches his home, opens the fridge door and drank chilled water, then he shifted his direction toward sofa and got sited…

He was having very bad headache, but still he was busy with his thought,

He was thinking …How he used to be mischievous, how he used to play with his mom, dad….. They would have also hugged him, and used to be proud of him…

But everything was in vain, more he used to try to remember something from his past, more he used to fill lonely…. There was one more emotion of guilt use to haunt him, Guilt of losing his mother…

If he could have remember her as his mother, maybe She would have lived more with him, Though he has spend very less time with her, But still he misses his mother's laps, where he use to keep his head. He usually used to avoided such type of action, but she used to force him to place his head on her lap whenever he had headache or not feeling well, and used to give massage, Though she used have tear in her eyes seeing condition of his son like this, but still she used wipe his tears…

He was really missing those moments. There was no one at that moment to shot his headache, to wipe his tear.

Though he accepted the bitter truth, that he has lost few past pages of his life, though every one of his team used to love him unconditionally, but still some where he used to fill lonely… It was like, when you step out of your house door whole world calls your name, but the moment you step inside the house and close the door, there is no one to see you, to call you…

With all this thought in his mind he slept on sofa still has tear in corner of his eyes…

DAYA'S HOUSE…..

Today, it was rest day for him. He stayed at bureau and completed the paper work of his and of Abhjeet.

But still he was also drained out; actually he was missing Abhijeet very much.

He loves Abhijeet unconditionally, not as a friend, but as if his own elder brother.

Whenever he used to look back of his life, he saw Abhijeet constantly standing beside him like a body guard. He doesn't remember his father and mothers face.

He grew up in Orphaned, there he didn't have much friend… He does have few relations, but they chose to end their relation because of his job. This made him grew more emotional….

It was like, everything is beside you, but still when you try to grab their hand it's far away from you.

He was felling daisy and sleepy, he wanted to stretch his hand, and wanted to hold someone's hand, who will take care of him….but he knew, there is no one to hold his lonely hand at this moment,And with this pain hope, he slept…..

Acp's house….

He was feeling tired like hell.

Though he was getting older, but still he used spend maximum time for his duty.

There were two reasons, for doing duty for long time. First was of course for his country…..

But second reason was a weakness for him. He spends his time on duty so that, the lonely time doesn't haunt him.]

But today he was forcefully send to his home for taking rest, by Fedricks, Sachin nad Vivek.

That Mistake which he did was flashing in front of his eyes.

How did he kill his own son. Tears were rolling through his eyes.

Though he didn't spend much time with him, though he rarely expressed his love to him, but still… He loved him very much. In fact he would have broken down completely if Abhijeet and Daya were not there beside him.

And today he was filling more weakness, seeing Abhijeet getting hurt with bullet, and seeing Daya sitting on his desk quietly and doing his work. Acp understood, he was missing Abhijeet badly, and he wanted to meet him.

With all this pain, he prepared coffee and drank it lonely, lost In his loneliness.

Next morning.

Daya was first person to come to bureau. Then every member of Cid Mumbai started coming and wished him.

After some time Abhijeet, came to bureau. His hand was hanged in neck. He was not looking as bright as other day he looks.

Everyone was shocked to see him at bureau. Daya felt good seeing him. Everyone started asking

Rajat:-"Aree sir, aap yaha kya kar rahe hai?

Sachin"haa sir, aapko to ghar mai hona cahiye"

Purvi:-"Sir aapka baju kaisa hai, kahi aapko dard to nahi ho raha hai?"

Every one was asking question to Abhijeet in worry seeing he was looking sad.

But Daya understood the reason behind his saddness, cause he too went with same type of saddness and said with smile

Daya:-"aree boss, ekk too mushkil se chutti milta hai, aur tum ho ki, tumhe chot lagne ke bawajut, duty pai aate ho"

Seeing the Daya caring nature towards him, he felt good and said with smile

Abhijeet:-"Aree mai thik hu, tumlog chinta mat karo"

Acp enters to Bureau, after seeing Abhijeet there and Daya smilling he felt good and said in his serious voice

Acp:-"kyu chinta na kare, tumhe goli lagi hai aur tum yaha aapne duty joint karna cahate ho"

Abhijeet smilled and said

Abhijeet:-"Sir, mai bilkul thik hu. Kya hai na sir, aagar mai ghar ma rehata to kaam kuch nahi hota hai, phir mai bore ho jaunga"

Every one smiled and welcome him…

When everything settled down, Daya, Abhijeet and Acp pradyuman looked each other's eye…

Though they were smiling, but still tears rolled from their eyes. They understood each other's pain, and conveyed there massage with their eyes, that no matter what happens…. They will be at back of each other, like back bone….

Acp controlled his emotion and said signing hem

Acp:-" Chalo kaam mai lag gao, Bureau mai rone dhone ka time nahi hai"

Both Abhijeet and Daya chuckled aand said

Abhijeet and Daya:="yes sir….."

They smiled and live for there work

Daya:-"Yaar, Acp hamare sangath mai thora bohot khud Emotional fool bante jaa rahe hai" said with mischievous look

Abhijeet:-"haa, aapne laadle chiranjeev ka assar ho raha hai"

Though they started there day as usual,

But trio got each others massage, and promise, of standing beside them, whenever they require.

And all got relived of previous night pain, and started there work….

Author's note….

Guys First time I have tried to Wright such emotional chapter, hope you'll like it…..

Please do give reviews, of what you'll felt of it….

And also can give suggestion….

Love you'll


End file.
